


It's You

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Visions, Post-TRoS, brief vision of a baby, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: While the Resistance celebrates their victory, Rey shows Ben the vision she had during their first kiss- a vision of the million times they found each other.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113
Collections: Reylo Charity Anthology: Volume 2





	It's You

A soft chuckle leaves them both as Rey risks a move and takes his hand. It’s short-lived but heavy with relief and tiredness, full of months of longing if not years. It shouldn’t make them blush like it does now, and yet she can’t help the smile blooming at the corner of her lips as she notices the slight trembling in Ben’s fingers as they tangled with hers. They haven’t talked much since he came back. Getting out of the Sith temple and back to a safe place had felt like a priority they’d both silently agreed on; but even then, they hadn’t been able to let go of each other.

His hand had been in hers the whole way back to the ships. The old X-wing she’d came in had obviously not been made to fit two people, even less the two of them, but she’d blamed the odds of the Tie-fighter being taken down by the Resistance if Ben followed her with it. It’d been a good excuse to sit on his lap as she let her fingers dance along the control panel, and an even better excuse for him to wrap his arms around her waist as they took off. She’d felt the need to take his hand again when, several hours later, a large group of Resistance fighters mainly composed of strangers and people she barely knew had pointed their blasters at him seconds after their landing. She’d had to let go of him eventually, when Poe had demanded to talk to him privately-- only to follow them seconds later and offer her shoulders for support when his legs betrayed him.

There’s not an ounce of tension in the air, now; only laughter and playful screaming around the camp as the night falls on the base. Some people are dancing around a bonfire, most of them still in their pilot suits. They all seem happier than they should be after the numerous losses they’ve faced today, but Rey knows it’s a fate more common that she wishes it was. For all the lives they lost, they celebrate the saving of many more-- and even though tonight feels like a celebration, she knows the following days will be heavy with grief and big choices to make.

She can understand the need to step away from it for a moment: the air is cool and the sky clear of clouds, almost beckoning them to take a break and appreciate what they still have. Her hand tightens around Ben’s at the thought.

“I had a vision,” she says when his eyes meet hers, “on Exegol.”

He considers her for a few seconds, this new smile of his plastered on his lips like it’s always been there. There’s something undeniably happy about this new him, different and yet so familiar, like she’s always known him-- and considering what she’s about to tell him, maybe she has.

“A good one, I hope.”

There’s something amused in his tone, but she can feel his curiosity through the bond between them. It’s enough to make him raise an eyebrow as his hand squeezes hers in return. Their knuckles graze the cold surface of the Falcon’s roof, but she’s positive the way he stares at her is the real reason for the shivers emerging along her skin.

“A good one,” she confirms.

She can’t help the small smile the memory draws on her lips. It’d been like being hit with a thousand lives all at once, a million alternatives packed into a split second of existence when their lips had met.

“Let me show you.”

With a little nod, he draws closer and lets her soul open to his, giving him a glance of everything his embrace had shown her.

\- - -

“That is... quite _forward_ of you, Rey.”

“Forward?” A light chuckle echoes, beautiful and mind-spinning. “Are you afraid of me?”

The room doesn’t look like anything he’s ever seen-- it smells like dust and fire, which probably has to do with the flames dancing in the hearth behind the two silhouettes. Its light is enough for Ben to recognize them, and yet subdued as they grow closer, their voices lowering to barely a whisper.

“Of course I am,” he heard himself say-- a _version_ of him. “Can’t you see what you do to me?”

A series of footsteps, followed by a ruffling. She’s wearing a gown, blue as a summer’s night-sky, diamonds scattered all over the skirts covering her legs. Her hair is longer, arranged in a way that her face remains clear as chestnut waves fall on her shoulders in an organized mess. Something in her eyes sparkle as she takes another step towards the version of him who’s wearing a curious ensemble that consists of a black vest and similarly black trousers, not a single weapon attached to his belt.

“This isn’t _fear_ , Ben.”

“Then what is it?”

Another ruffling echoes as she closes the distance between them and cranes her neck to capture his lips with hers. The room disappears around them, darkness making way for high, white walls hit by a bright natural light. A series of footsteps resonate around what looks very much like a palace, along with the sound of a rather irritated voice.

“And how am I supposed to protect you, if you keep lying to me?”

This Rey is wearing formal Jedi clothes: sand-colored tunic, high boots, brown pants-- she even has a hint of the traditional padawan braid hidden in her hair. The three buns keep bouncing as she trots behind a version of him wearing what Ben recognizes to be a cape made of Alderaanian silk.

“You don’t. I never asked for protection.”

“Your mother did, and I’m loyal to her.”

He’s the first to stop, so abruptly she almost crashes into his back.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again after I left Luke’s temple.” His tone is remarkably collected given his words-- this version of him must be on good terms with his uncle.

“Consider yourself lucky, then,” Rey replies as he turns around to face her.

He considers her for a few seconds, then breaks into a wide grin she quickly mirrors, nervous giggles filling the place. Just as her mouth opens, the scenery changes again: they’re in the middle of a forest, back to long gowns and questionable clothes on his end. Her hair is slightly disheveled, the burnt edges of her dress betraying a rather animated encounter. She’s holding a weapon that looks somewhere between a knife and a lightsaber, the only light emanating from the sunlight’s reflection off its silver blade.

“Are you lost, your highness?” his double asks with a smirk.

The blade goes to his chin then travels down his chest, cutting his loose shirt open as it goes. “Actually,” Rey replies as the blade grazes his stomach, “I would consider myself found-- _your highness_.”

The sword falls among the mixture of moss and dead leaves seconds before he moves. In a swift movement, his hands are on her cheeks, holding her like she’s the most precious thing on earth as their lips meet, smiling through a kiss that seems very much anticipated.

Once again, everything disappears in favor of a new scene, but he doesn’t dwell on the next place the vision has brought him to-- his attention is on the small being wiggling in his double’s arms, and the smile on Rey’s lips as she joins them. “She’s beautiful.”

“She looks like you,” he hears himself murmuring.

A low humming leaves Rey as she nods. “She has your hair,” she points out, caressing the baby’s head.

The two of them exchange a grin, their eyes so full of love Ben wishes he could make this one last a little longer. Rey’s face disappears behind her hair as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and tilts her head to kiss his neck. Once again, everything becomes a blur and disappears.

“Will you go with me?”

They’re outside, this time, a wild wind making such a mess of them Rey has a hand on her hat, her loose hair lashing around her red face. She looks like she’s been crying-- they both look like they have. This version of himself is wearing a hat, too, but it doesn’t stop his hair from breaking free of the small ribbon he’s tied it into.

“Ben, I--”

“Please--”

“I’m not even--”

“I love you.”

She looks absolutely stunned at his declaration, barely wincing at the loud signal one of the water-buildings lets out. She remains silent for a second, then two, and a few more before she breaks into a mix of tears and giggles. “You’re the worst.”

“Does it mean--”

She throws herself in his arms before he can even finish, burying her hands in his hair as their lips meet. A scattering of applause echoes around them, followed by giggles when another gust of wind claims her hat for good. The clapping slowly turns into a melody Ben doesn’t recognize, but immediately likes as the ground beneath his feet turns into grass and the sun makes way to a beautiful starry night.

He sees her immediately; her form wrapped in a beautiful dress that looks like it was made for her. The white lace covering her back is the perfect contrast against her sun-kissed skin, and yet revealing enough for him to get a good look at the freckles scattered over her bare arms. Her hair looks loose at the first glance, until he notices the combs keeping it from her face while ornamenting her chestnut waves with blue flowers he doesn’t recognize. She looks happy, her eyes fixed on this new version of him as she secures her hand behind his neck while his trail down to her waist. He looks happy, too, and dressed way less ridiculously than his previous doubles-- a simple white shirt, and a sleeveless black vest that reminds him of his father. Speaking of, the old man is looking at them with one of those unreadable smirks, his arm linked with his mother’s as the couple starts twirling around in a peaceful dance.

“Mrs. Solo,” Rey murmurs. “I could get used to it.”

He can feel the grin appearing on his double’s face appearing on his, too. His arms wrap entirely around her waist, pulling her closer. “I don’t think you have much of a choice, now.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Are you threatening me, Mrs. Solo?”

“Say it again.”

His grin grows wider as he tilts his head to let his lips reach her ear. “Mrs. Solo,” he murmurs as he drops a kiss behind her ear, then another one on her shoulder. “Mrs. Rey Solo.”

Her giggle fills the air in the most delicious way as his lips travel up her neck to her cheek. The crowd starts to cheer as Ben feels the vision fade away, bringing him back to Rey, _his_ Rey and her hand holding his like a lifeline. The soft music they were just dancing to disappears in favor of the songs the Resistance members must’ve started while he was focused on the vision. Dameron’s voice is the loudest, slightly off-key but rather enthusiastic about lyrics that he’s way too drunk to remember. Rey doesn’t seem to notice either, though; her eyes are fixed on Ben, waiting for a reaction; but all he can do is look back at her, all the versions of her he just saw coming together as one in his heart. They stay like this for a moment, silent as they reach for each other through the bond. The way their force signatures blend into each other is immensely satisfying; it’s like finally being complete, being themselves with the promise of a constant presence by their side. His jaw hurts from how long he’s been smiling; it’s a new sensation, but he has a feeling he’ll experience it a lot more if she keeps looking at him like this. Carefully, Rey lifts her free hand from the Falcon’s roof and brings it to his cheek just like she did on Exegol.

“It’s you,” she murmurs, smiling as her fingers trace the shape of his lips. “It’s always been you.”

A single tear rolls down her cheek as he breaks into a wide grin-- they both do, shaken by nervous laughter and the weight of everything that they’ve carried on their shoulders for months finally falling away. “Us,” Ben corrects as her thumb traces the dimples formed by his smile.

She nods, a few more tears soaking her cheeks. “Us,” she confirms.

Next thing he knows, his lips are on hers, giving this second kiss all the time it deserves. Maybe they once were royalty, maybe they got married and had the most beautiful daughter in the galaxy; but despite all the suffering they've had to endure, this version of them is Ben’s favorite. As broken as they’ve been, they have all they need to heal together and add one more satisfying alternative to the story. Rey’s hand squeezes his as her mouth moves against his, deepening the kiss with a lopsided smile. Careful not to tug at her hair, he slips his fingers through her buns and undoes them, one by one, until her waves fall loose over her shoulders.

The entire Resistance could probably see them-- they’re high enough to be in sight and be judged by the singing ensemble, but Ben couldn’t care less. The woman of his dreams is by his side, kissing him and radiating pure love and happiness. There’s no more longing in her, no more fear-- just relief and hope. He has hope, too; hope for a future with her and many more nights like this one, her body heat against him to get through the coldest hours. He can’t know for sure; but if the feelings glowing through the bond are any indication, their future seems bright and full of options he can’t wait to explore together.


End file.
